


Handcuffs

by aquarius_galuxy



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Handcuffed Together, M/M, Rimming, Some exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquarius_galuxy/pseuds/aquarius_galuxy
Summary: "Damn it," Kurogane growls. "We'll try again."Fai freezes, so still he may well have been carved from stone.





	Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Worlds of Scraps and Starlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519683) by [cloverfield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverfield/pseuds/cloverfield). 



> **Important:** This is a continuation of cloverfield's [Handcuffed ficlet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519683/chapters/31874730). You **need** to read that first for a better idea what's going on.
> 
> Also note: this has undergone absolutely no proofing and/or editing. I was procrastinating while editing my next project. I am now going back to editing.

Three hours later, the damn chain is still there. Kurogane glowers at it, stares daggers as though the chain would break if he threatened it with all of Souhi's power.

A steel cutter hadn't worked. Neither had a hammer and a chisel, or a rock, or any other damn magical tool in Recourt.

On the other end of the chain, Fai's squirming, looking at his hands, at the bright windows, at everything in this room but Kurogane.

Kurogane still remembers the heat of Fai's lips against his own, the weight of his breath, the tremble in his body, pressed up against his own. 

Syaoran has fled, taking Mokona with him. Said he was going to find a magician who could help. Sakura has remained behind, flipping through book after library book. 

"I can't read any of this," she says helplessly, looking up at them both. "But I..." She sags, and Kurogane's anger fades by a fraction. Didn't mean to make her sad. 

"Not your fault," he mutters. "You tried."

She gives him a hesitant smile, and Fai slips on his mask again. "It's okay, Sakura-chan," he chirps, dancing over to her. "This isn't something you have to worry about. Just leave it to Big Doggy and I."

Except the chain has grown shorter. Fai stops in the middle of the room, the shimmering gold taut between them, tied to Kurogane's wrist as certainly as it was before. Blue eyes follow the line of the chain, then flicker back to the princess before they land on Kurogane. Fai still can't look at him.

Sakura sags, wandering over to touch the chain again. "It hasn't changed," she murmurs. "It says... maybe a kiss."

Kurogane's stomach swoops. He trusts the princess. Through the worlds, Sakura's intuition has saved them from the wrong people, has led them to lost children and the right cards. If she says it's a kiss... then chances are, maybe Kurogane really hasn't kissed Fai hard enough. Or maybe he hasn't kissed Fai in the right place. Or the right way. Doesn't have to be his mouth.

He hasn't wanted to acknowledge that the princess might be right, but the longer the chain hangs between them, the less they can protect the kids if they need to.

"Damn it," Kurogane growls. "We'll try again."

Fai freezes, so still he may well have been carved from stone.

Sakura frowns, looking between them. "Are you sure?"

"Maybe it wasn't hard enough," Kurogane says. And a slow, red flush creeps up Fai's slender throat, all the way up his ears. And Kurogane's heart gives a traitorous little thud. "We'll try different places."

He steps over to Fai, his pulse throbbing. Then it throbs lower, between his legs.

Fai hasn't moved. Kurogane stops before him, slides his fingers through Fai's wispy hair. Smells the faint whiff of sweat on him. He dips his head, presses his mouth to Fai's forehead. Looks down.

The chain is still there.

So Kurogane presses his lips to Fai's cheeks, first one side, then another. Doesn't want to think about the significance of this, of him holding the mage, of him kissing both Fai's cheeks, like Kurogane's mother used to do for him.

"It doesn't seem to be the right place..." Sakura fidgets.

"We have a bit of time," Kurogane says. He can't help watching the flutter of Fai's lashes, the flare of his nostrils.

"Well, if Big Doggy says so." Fai closes his eyes and plasters on a smile, and Kurogane kisses him hard on the mouth to shut him up. 

Fai jerks against him, his body tense. 

"Relax," Kurogane breathes against his lips. "Princess said to kiss."

Slowly, Fai parts his lips against Kurogane. And Kurogane nips at Fai's lower lip, takes it into his mouth. It's soft, velvety. Almost decadent, touching Fai like this. 

What the hell kind of kiss does it have to be? Because Kurogane can think of ways, can think of _places_ he can kiss Fai, like deeper inside, lower down, and there's _no fucking way_ he's going there.

He's attracted to the mage. Doesn't mean he's gonna fuck him right here. He doesn't trust the idiot enough yet. Even if he wants to bend Fai over, even if he wants that pale, smooth skin against his palm. 

And slower yet, Fai leans into Kurogane, his lips parting, his tongue flicking out against Kurogane's lip, wary.

Kurogane would be damned if the princess tells him it isn't hard enough again. He doesn't do things in half-measures; never has. He won't waste all their time, pretending like the idiot does.

So he tightens his hand in Fai's hair, hopes the idiot doesn't jerk away, and slides into Fai's mouth, rubs their tongues together. Fai's soft against him, damp, and maybe it's intoxicating, having Fai open beneath him like this, his breath rasping against Kurogane's cheek, his hands coming up to grip Kurogane's shirt, like he needs to hang on to something.

A soft whine slips from Fai's throat. It goes right down to Kurogane's cock, makes his breath catch. Because Fai isn't pulling away. Like the previous kiss, he'd fallen into Kurogane's arms, he'd been soft and pliable against Kurogane, as though _needing_ , and Kurogane sees a bit of the man behind the mask, here. Sees the way Fai needs, sees the things he's weak against. 

If he gives Fai a bit more of what he wants... what else of Fai will he see?

Kurogane slides deeper in, tastes him, and now he knows the points of Fai's teeth, the soft sweep of his tongue, the cautious flick of it. 

He holds the kiss, tangling with Fai until Fai moans, his breaths weak and shuddering. And maybe Kurogane needs more of him. Needs more of the real person under that smiling face. 

"It doesn't seem to be working," Sakura says.

Kurogane almost wishes she isn't here. So he can keep kissing Fai, so he can see how much further he can shatter Fai's walls.

He drags his mouth away, down Fai's chin, his jaw, and sucks there. Almost a kiss. Brushes his lips down Fai's throat, lingering where Fai's pulse flutters. Seems like a good place to try kissing, when Fai's pulse beats against his tongue, and Fai's breath hitches. His fingers tighten into Kurogane's shirt.

When he opens his eyes, the chain is still there. Kurogane drops his lips to the crook of Fai's shoulder, kisses there, drags his teeth against skin. Sucks. Fai jerks against him, and Kurogane sees in his mind, briefly, Fai splayed out beneath him, naked, his cock straining for touch.

Not what he needs right now, not if he wants to keep his composure. 

Kurogane pulls away, his heart pounding too hard, his throat dry, his pants too tight. That's the furthest he's willing to go. No more.

"That had to be hard enough," Kurogane mutters. And now _he's_ hard, too. 

Fai sways on his feet, his pupils blown wide, his lips kiss-swollen.

"Um," Sakura says, squirming.

Fai stares at Kurogane like he can't believe what just happened. He glances down at the chain, then his throat works, and his tongue flicks across his lips. Kurogane's been there. Kurogane's been inside him, now, and he shouldn't want more. Shouldn't want to see Fai arching beneath him, whining like he needs something else of Kurogane's. 

Worse, the princess has been watching all of this. What would Kurogane's own princess say?

Blood floods his face. He's not thinking about it. Kurogane closes his eyes, trying to think of a way to avoid this, to solve this before something goes horribly wrong, and he needs his sword but he's tied to Fai.

"I'm sorry," Sakura squeaks, covering her face. "I was sure... I was sure it would work."

"Maybe Kuro-sama's kissing the wrong places too hard," Fai says, his voice raspy.

Kurogane's thoughts plummet into Fai's pants, and he can't believe he's thinking about this, in front of Fai, in front of the _princess_.

"What if you need to kiss Fai-san's, um, chest? To break the chain," Sakura says, her eyes distraught. 

"We'll try it," Kurogane says. Before he completely turns away and leaves the chain hanging forever. 

Fai gulps. He fumbles with the buttons of his shirt, and Kurogane swats his hands away. The mage's taking too long.

He unbuttons Fai's shirt. Watches as Fai flushes a deep red before him, pink rising up the skin of his chest.

He's rarely ever seen Fai shirtless. He had in Yama, but this? This is different. Kurogane hadn't been about to kiss him back then.

And now Fai's squirming again, his eyes fixed on Kurogane's chest, his nipples pink and taut, a bulge in his pants. They should probably ban the princess from the room. It's lewd.

Apparently Fai's having the same idea, because his eyes dart to the bathroom door. "Maybe we should, um, attempt this elsewhere."

Kurogane grabs his arm, drags him to the bathroom, and shuts the door behind them. Whirls on the mage.

Fai's smile slides completely off his face.

"You believe her?" Kurogane mutters. Still can't forget the taste of Fai's mouth, the slide of his tongue.

Fai rolls his shoulders jerkily. "I don't know. It's... magic."

But he's not looking at Kurogane at all, and Kurogane suspects Fai knows. He won't say it, even if it means it kills him. 

And if it means Kurogane kissing him elsewhere on his body, maybe they're both fine with that.

"C'mon, we need to try this," Kurogane mutters. He leads Fai to the bathroom counter, leans Fai against it, and pushes Fai's shirt open again. Can't stop staring at those nipples, wondering what they'd feel like on his tongue.

Fai's throat works, his hands tighten around the counter, but he doesn't protest.

So Kurogane kisses his chest. Looks at the chain. Kisses Fai's nipple, taking it into his mouth. It's rough against his tongue, pointed like it's hungry. Kurogane sucks on it so he's kissing hard enough. 

Fai arches off the counter, a soft, needy noise slipping from his throat. Kurogane's cock throbs. 

The chain's still there.

"Wrong place," Kurogane says.

Fai groans. "Where else?"

"You tell me."

Fai licks his lips, his chest heaving, his hips rolling. Like he can't say it, but he wants Kurogane there. And Kurogane wants to know if Fai's cock is like his own, if it's velvety and whether it's wet at the tip.

A knock comes on the door. "Kurogane-san, Fai-san," the princess says. "Are you okay?"

"Chest doesn't work," Kurogane says. And if his voice is a little too rough, so what?

"Oh," Sakura says. "Um... did you try his, um, his thigh?"

Fai's gulp sounds through the bathroom. Kurogane looks down at Fai's pants. They'd have to take his pants off, and Kurogane... shouldn't want to see what his cock looks like hard. He's seen it soft in Yama. But this, Fai hard, well.

"Give us a minute," Kurogane rasps.

Fai tries to tug off his pants. Kurogane does it with twice the speed, and shoves it down Fai's legs. Left his underwear on, somehow.

Fai's cock is a telling bulge beneath the hem of his shirt, anchored in by his underwear. His breath staggers out his throat, and he parts his legs. "The--the thigh."

Kurogane crouches down. Presses his lips to Fai's thigh, tries not to think about how close to Fai's cock he is. But by the gods, he won't have the princess tell him _Not hard enough_ again, so he kisses further up Fai's leg. Cups Fai's thigh, slides his thumbs between them, and pulls his warm, supple flesh apart, brushing his lips over soft inner thigh. 

And maybe there's a damp shirt on his shirt, soaked through his underwear. The chain has shortened between them, to three feet now. At this rate, Kurogane will have to share a bed with Fai. He doesn't want to think about it. He wouldn't be able to sleep.

"Not hard enough," Fai whispers. 

Kurogane wants to kill him. He opens his mouth and sinks his teeth into Fai's thigh. Fai jerks against him. "Ah!"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sakura asks, her voice high with concern. "Kurogane-san, can I please... I mean, I am worried about the both of you..."

"Don't open the door," Fai hisses.

"I wasn't gonna," Kurogane says. Licks Fai's thigh, and kisses it. Fai's cock jerks beneath his shirt, and Kurogane feels his do the same. Can't think past the weight in his pants. He looks at Fai's shirt again, wonders if he'll get desperate enough to kiss that bulge. 

There's maybe a thirty percent chance he will.

"I don't think," Fai begins, when Kurogane hasn't torn his eyes off Fai's cock.

The bathroom door opens.

Fai's breath hitches. He jerks away from Kurogane, turns his back to the door, and Kurogane finds himself looking at a long brown coat, the tips of Fai's ears red, his pants rumpled at his feet.

"Oh," Sakura says behind him. "It didn't work?"

Kurogane wants to punch a wall or the floor, or something. "No, it didn't."

He looks at the princess, about to snap a reply, when he sees her frowning, her face pinched. "I was thinking," she said, knotting her fingers together. "What if... what if you're supposed to kiss Fai-san's butt?"

"What?" Kurogane splutters.

In front of him, Fai freezes up.

Kurogane looks at the bump of Fai's hips. He can't kiss through Fai's underwear, obviously. "This is a sick curse," he mutters.

Sakura winces. "I'm just trying to help. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Kurogane says. Because he's not going this far and having the chain shorten and _still not break_ , all because he refuses to kiss Fai's ass.

Sakura doesn't step out of the bathroom, and Kurogane thinks maybe this is a good thing. Maybe he'll keep the kiss to the basics.

He kneels behind Fai, lifts Fai's coat, and ducks under the hem of it, staring at the thin lines of Fai's bare legs, the shirt hem covering his ass.

Kurogane pushes the shirt up, looks at the creases of cotton stretched over Fai's asscheeks. Swallows hard. 

At least, beneath Fai's cloak, neither of them can see his burning face.

"Kuro-tan's sure taking his sweet time," Fai chirps.

 _Shut up_. Kurogane drags Fai's briefs down, and Fai's ass clenches in front of him. Kurogane doesn't need to see Fai's face right now--it'll be a mask, anyway.

He holds Fai's shirt up, and kisses Fai's ass before he thinks too much about it. 

In the shadows of the cloak, the chain glows softly, throwing warm light across Fai's ass, taunting. Kurogane glares at it. Looks back up. 

Fai's ass shouldn't look so damn good. "Didn't work," he says.

"Maybe it should be right in the middle," Sakura says. 

Fai's ass clenches again.

"What middle?" Kurogane asks. Even though he has an inkling, and even though he isn't sure he wants to do this. 

"There's a middle of my butt," Kuro-pon," Fai says, his voice strained. He bends over a little, his legs spread, and Kurogane sees the tightness of Fai's balls, when they'd hung lower in the past. Fai's close, and Kurogane's blood surges between his legs, makes him hurt with how hard he is. 

He doesn't see Fai's cock, though. It's not hanging down. It's probably hidden from view by Fai's cloak, and Kurogane drags his attention back to Fai's ass. Eyes the line of his crack. Kisses there, just because.

It's soft beneath him, smooth, and he sees every fine hair on Fai's skin, courtesy of the glowing chain.

"I believe you'll have to find the middle of it," Fai says. "If you draw two lines and measure it--"

"I'm not an idiot," Kurogane snaps. Slips his thumbs between Fai's cheeks and spreads him open, finding the pink, dusky pucker of Fai's hole. 

Fai's words stop mid-sentence. He clenches, and Kurogane sees the squeeze of his muscle, imagines the tightness of him inside.

He's worlds and worlds and worlds away from Nihon, and here, he's crouching in the middle of a bathroom, under Fai's coat, staring at the wizard's hole.

"Remember to kiss him hard," Sakura says somewhere outside the coat.

Kurogane closes his eyes, prays he doesn't die of rage or embarrassment or lust, and leans in. Breathes over Fai, smells the light musk of him.

Then he leans in, presses his mouth right over Fai's hole, and kisses him there.

Fai clenches against him. Relaxes. And spreads his legs, bending lower. If that isn't an invitation, Kurogane doesn't know what is.

He flicks his tongue over Fai, tracing puckered muscle. Circles it. Then he pushes in with the point of his tongue, and Fai's tight, hot, and he's groaning, his legs trembling against Kurogane.

"Kuro--" Fai says.

Kurogane kisses him deeper, pushes in, because it _will_ be hard enough. He slides his tongue in all the way, deep as it can go, and tastes the bitter salt of Fai, feels Fai clench around him, his body trembling. Kurogane slides out, and back in, like he's fucking Fai. Doesn't put a finger in. He shouldn't. 

But what if a kiss isn't just his lips? What if he can use his fingers, and _that_ will be hard enough?

There's one foot of chain left between them, the chain almost fading into thin air.

Kurogane breathes in deep, his underwear wet, trying not to think about sliding in himself, kissing Fai on the shoulder, his cock plowing into Fai's tight body. He licks his finger, then pushes it into Fai, finds the hard knot of flesh inside. Pushes down on it. Fai chokes. Clenches around him, hard. He tenses and his body pulses, squeezing around Kurogane's finger, his body sucking on Kurogane in little waves. Fai wheezes.

Outside the coat somewhere, the door clicks shut.

Fai pants, and when Kurogane looks down, he finds thick, white droplets sliding down the wood grain of the cabinet, dripping onto the floor. Doesn't need to look to see where it came from, squirting in spurts out of Fai's cock, dripping down his length, his cock utterly debauched.

And the chain's still there between them, mocking, Kurogane's cock so full it could burst.

He shoves Fai's coat off him and stands. Thinks about leaving the bathroom, except it would drag Fai along with him, too. 

Fai's panting against the bathroom counter, his cheeks flushed, his eyes glazed. And Kurogane glimpses the dusky head of his cock, a white bead clinging to its opening.

He's made Fai come. Never done this before, never _been_ inside Fai before. Something inside him roars.

He thinks about tasting the mage. Thinks about doing it all again, but taking more time with the fucking. Shoves the thoughts out of his head. They don't need to get into deeper crap than they are in already.

So he washes his hands at the sink, rinses his mouth. Doesn't look at Fai.

"We'll ask Yuuko-san for a solution," Fai says, staring hard at the faucet. 

"Yeah," Kurogane says. Doesn't know what else he can say, not when he's been so close to tasting Fai, licking his cock. He needs to get off, too, ease the tightness in his pants, except the chain's one foot between them, and there's no way he'll let Fai see the effect he has on Kurogane. "We'll do that."

Fai nods, pulling his clothes back on. His cheeks are pink, and Kurogane watches, from the corner of his eye, Fai's cock disappearing back into his underwear.

How he's going to sleep tonight, with the mage's heat pressing against him, only the heavens know. 

 


End file.
